For a conventional gaming machine island of this kind, the position of the bill slot of each pachinko ball lending machine and the position of a bill introduction unit are determined by the outer frame dimensions of each gaming machine and combination of the gaming, machine and the pachinko ball lending machine for dispensing pachinko balls used for the gaming machine. For example, a drive unit and a transport unit of the bill transporter are connected to define a bill transport passage according to the position of a drive installed in the gaming machine island.
However, in such a gaming machine island, the position of the bill slot of the pachinko ball lending machine is mismatched and the introduction unit for guiding bills from the pachinko ball lending machines to the bill transport passage needs to be changed depending on the outer frame dimension difference between the gaming machines, or a combination of the gaming machine and pachinko ball lending machine. Problems occur at the connection part between the drive unit and the transport unit depending on the position of the drive, and the transport unit and the drive unit needs to be changed each time, thus increasing costs.